The Ema Skye Case
by Trouble.With.Words
Summary: There's been a murder and Ema says she did it. The evidence points to her and she won't talk about it. Klavier thinks she didnt do it, but did she? T to be safe, hope you like it: .
1. Chapter 1

The Ema Skye Case

Hiya, this is my first Fanfic uploaded, and with an OC, but you only see her in Ema's flash backs and the end, I wasn't sure if I should write this or not but I love the idea so I'm writing it anyway. I have the idea but not the plot so bear with me. PS. The Oc is Chrissie Carmadetti, Ema's best friend. Please R&R, and here it is.

___________________________________________

Chapter 1: Early Morning

_4:07am_

*Ring, Ring*

"Ja, Hallo"

"Mr. Gavin?"

"Ja, Speaking"

"There's been a murder"

"Cant it wait till the morning? I only got in at 12"

"No...Mr. Gavin, it can't, the suspect...the suspect is...its Ema Skye"

"..."

"Mr. Gavin-"

"I'm on my way-"click.

Hiya, I know the chapter is short but I want to see if you'd like the idea. R&R, chapter 2 is ready and waiting, if I get 1 or 2 reviews, I'll upload it xoxo


	2. Wright and Wrong

Hiya, Thanks to all of you who reviewed including:

Yellowkirby

ForensicXJustice

Anon

And MissYoui (who was my first reviewer!!! And one of my favourite authors, so thank you so much!).

Also, people had some questions, so from now on I'll answer them here from now on if you have any, so anyway.

Q: Are Klavier and Ema together?

A: No but that could change considering Ema's situation so they might be a little OOC sometimes, just to let you know.

Q: Who called Klavier?

A: Well I didn't really have anyone in mind, just one of the officer's, I was going to use Gumshoe but I'm setting it after AJ, so I wouldn't be able to fit him in to the rest of the story. So, anyway here Chapter ", hope you enjoy…

Chapter 2: Wright and Wrong

Klavier got to the detention centre fairly fast considering he lived 18 miles away. When he stepped off his motorcycle, he walked to the entrance where he saw Phoenix Wright leaning against the wall, looking down and readjusting his beanie. When Phoenix spotted Klavier he walked over to where he was standing and gave him a warm but sad smile "Hey, Gavin...I guess you heard"

"Yeah, Herr Wright, What happened?" Phoenix was quiet for a second before saying,

"To be honest, nobody really knows for sure, Ema's not talking to anyone, even Lana came down but she still isn't talking, she seems a bit...dazed, and she just stares at the floor...Klavier I..."

"Herr Wright?"

"The only thing Ema has said was "I did it" and its only got worse from there, her finger prints were on the murder weapon, the victims blood was on her clothes and her mobile Phone was found at the crime scene, plus... there's a witness" Phoenix stopped to gather his thoughts before looking up at Klavier who had gone strangely quiet for a singer.

"Klavier?" Klavier turned around and put his hands in his pockets before taking a deep breath. He slowly turned around, lifted up his head and said

"She didn't do it". Klavier walked past Phoenix and into the detention centre. Phoenix followed him with his eyes, only speaking when the door was closed,

"I know "He sighed before catching the next bus that came around the corner, and went hone, with a million things going on in his head.

Meanwhile back at the detention centre, Klavier walked straight up to the counter, where a pretty receptionist was sitting filling her nails. Klavier stopped at the desk, leaning one arm on it arm on it, and said "I'd like to see Ema Skye". The receptionist was defiantly fan and struggled unsuccessfully to contain her excitement, her first day and Klavier Gavin, KLAVIER GAVIN, was talking to her but she kept some bit of composure when she spoke.

"Sure Mr. Gavin, I'll lead you to the room-"She was politely interrupted my Klavier.

"I'm sorry Fraulein; I was looking for somewhere more...private"

"Mr. Gavin-"

Klavier flashed her a dazzling smile "Please Fraulein...your a fan right?"

"Well, Of course!" She said clearly offended.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it, the Gavinners are playing a really private show, there even bringing Daryan out of prison for it, there's only 50 people coming, really exclusive and if you help me" He said suggestively, reaching into his pocket and pulled out two tickets "I'll help you"

The woman's eyes widen a bit, but she leaned over the counter, looked up and down the hall and took the tickets.

"There's an office down the hall, stay in there, and I'll get the guards to bring her in, they'll have to stay outside the door at least, and that's the best I can do" Klavier bowed slightly causing the woman to blush slightly.

"Thank you Fraulein, that's more than enough" He smiled, before turning and going down the hall, into the office the receptionist had pointed out to him.

Well, I not really sure about this chapter but how and ever. Tell me what you think and if you have any questions let me know in the reviews and I'll answer them in the next chapter. I'm finding internet access really hard to get too, plus with summer exams 6 days away, updating might be hard but I'll try my best. I have Chapter 3 wrote. I just need to type it out, I really like the next chapter, it might be a bit fluffy but I don't care. Just to let you know the next chapter is called Secret, and I'll let you think about it. So R+R people, you'll make my day if you do. Xoxo


	3. The Wright Call

Hey thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you like the story so far, for everyone who reviewed or just likes to read my Fic, here's chapter 3, I changed the name after a rewrite, and I think it works better, but anyway here you go…enjoy! Xoxo

Chapter 3: The Wright Call

Klavier sat patiently in the office, leaning against the solid oak desk, tapping his finger rhythmically on the surface. He was facing away from the door, so when he heard the doorknob turn, he turned around slowly. What he saw made his heart sink slightly. Ema stood there, letting the guard take off the handcuffs she was wearing, letting Klavier see the red marks left behind on her wrists. When the guard left, he banged the door slightly on his way out, causing Ema to jump. Klavier took in her appearance. It was Ema, but it was a vunreble, broken Ema with a dazed look in her icy blue eyes, looking down towards the ground. Her hair was fuzzy and her clothes were dirty and crumpled. Klavier also noticed she wasn't wearing her usually attire, including her trademark Lab coat. Instead she wore a white shirt, with a open, black waistcoat over it. She also wore a black skirt to the knee, with black tights under it and her usual ribbon shoes were replaced with black converse. Ema never really wore make-up but Klavier always thought she never really needed it. Now she wore, deep rouge lipstick, which made her pale face drawn and fragile looking. The mascara she must have been wearing was smudged; causing a panda effect that Klavier thought would be cute under a different circumstance. Keeping that in mind, Klavier took a step towards her,

"Fraulein..."

Ema looked up, her eyes for the first type, really taking in her surroundings. Ema finally rested her eyes on Klavier, and to his surprise, Ema's eyes filled with tears. Ema ran towards him and buried herself to him. Klavier caught the blow, supporting himself by resting one hand on the desk. Then when he was sure they were stable, he put his hand on Ema's back. He was first shocked by the attention, but slightly comforted that she would trust him enough to confide in him. Getting use to Ema being so close he put both arms around her and stroked her hair. He buried his face in her hair, before speaking, his voice slightly muffled, "Ah, Ema...Ssh..." Ema gave a finale sniffle, before looking up at him,

"...Fop?" She said seriously. Klavier couldnt but smile slightly at her response, looking down on her he said,

"Ja, Fraulein?" Ema took a breath before nestling back into him.

"Why did you come?" Klavier was caught off guard by the question, and tried to hide the hurt he felt from her bluntness. He composed himself, and even managed a small smile, and said,

"Why would I not, Ema?"

Ema blushed and smiled slightly, mumbling into his shirt, "You're such a Fop". Klavier chuckled, bending his head so it was at her ear,

"Ah, but that's the reason you love me Fraulein". Ema laughed, looking up at him,

"You're so full of it".

Klavier took her head in his hands very gently, before looking at her with eyes both serious and full of concern. "Ema...What happened?"

Ema looked down at the floor, before responding, "Klavier...I..."

"Ema?"

"Klavier...I can't tell you!" Ema turned away from him and took a seat in the armchair behind the desk; she buried her head in her hands. Klavier followed her and bend down, resting his hands on her knees.

"Ema, you know, you can tell me anything" Ema looked at him with a longing look in her eyes,

"I-"Just then the office door opened, with the officer from earlier with his hand on the handle,

"Time's up" He walked over to were Ema was sitting, causing Klavier to stand up. The guard grabbed Ema's arm and placed the handcuffs back on. He then grabbed Ema's elbow, leading her out of the room. When Ema reached the door, she heard Klavier call after her,

"Ema?..." He looked apprehensive. Ema turned around, facing him, getting a huff from the guard.

"Klavier...I'm sorry but I have to do this...It's the right thing to do-"The rest of the words were cut off, by the guard, who closed the door, ending the conversation. Klavier stood still for a minute, then walked over to the door and leaned against it. He put his head in his hands as he slid down the door. Thinking out loud he said,

"Ema...I'll get you out of this, i swear liebe". With a idea formed in his head, he slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a mobile phone. He dialled the number he needed and waited for a answer,

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hallo, Ja, this is chief prosecutor Klavier Gavin speaking, I was just wondering if anyone has took on the Ema Skye Case yet?"

"**********"

"Really, No-one, well i was wondering if maybe I could do it?"

"***********"

"No that would be fine, 10am, court 5...oh one more thing, bitte?"

"***"

"I was wondering if someone could send over the case file and anything remotely involved in the case, ASAP"

"*******"

"Danke"*click.*

Klavier ran a hand through his hair before taking a deep, calming breath before realising he needed one more thing, dialling another number, he waiting again for its response,

*Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring-*

"Herr Wright, Ja, I need your help, its about Ema, i only have a few hours till the trial but I was hoping you could look into something for me"

"****"

"It's a name and it's a long shot, but it's the best chance we have"

"****"

"Danke Wright, the name is Chrissie Carmadetti," *click*

Klavier got up and put the phone back into his pocket. The only thing he thought while leaving the detention centre was "You better know what your doing, Gavin!"

A/N: Hiya, Well I kind of left this one to the imagination but all shall be revealed in due time and i have a fair idea where this is going, so let me know what you think because an outsider's perspective is always helpful. Plus, finally my OC is being brought in and i literally have her in nearly all my stories (If you look hard enough), but yeah, this is my longest chapter, so yeahhhh! Hate to sound like a broken record but if you have a question, suggestion, comment, compliment or just good old death threats just put it in the review, and i shall answer as best to my ability, this chapter's a bit complicated so i hope you get all the phone stuff and, sorry for the little bit of German, but i felt I'd be insulting Klavier if i didn't put in little bits, that he himself would do subconsciously. But Anyway review people because, Reviews=My Happiness P.s the next chapter will probley be a bit flash back of what really happened or Klavier looking over the case file, where you'll learn about the actually case and its details but add a comment to which one you'd rather see, and I'll write that one first. Xoxo


	4. Case Files

Hey Guys thanks for the Reviews, they mean a lot to my little inspiring author heart:] xoxo Just to let you know Chappie 4 and 5 will be really short but they will shed a little light on Ema's case, especially Chapter 5, where i will tell you who really killed our victim and we can let the characters figure it out themselves xoxo

Chapter 4: Case File

Klavier sat back in his soft leather chair, starring at the dozen of guitars hanging on his wall, before he looked down at his hands, where a rough looking, bound book of sorts sat in his hands. This had information i about the murder. So with a deep sad breath, Klavier opened up the case file of the Murder,

**Case Number: #52690**

**Victim: Karl Lennox**

**Main Suspect: Ema Skye**

**Time of Death: 11:57pm**

**Place of Death: Stiletto Nightclub**

**Eye Witness: Hank Waldorf**

**Murder Weapon: Pistol **

Klavier spent numerous hours reading the remainder of the documents. Like the testimonies and statements, autopsy report and so forth but Klavier thought the best way to understand the case was of course, to go to the actual crime scene. So with the case files under his arms he set of for stiletto nightclub.

So guys because of the shortness of this chapter, Chapter 5 will be up either straight after or very soon. R&R because it makes me happy :] xoxo


	5. Ema's Flashback Pt 1

Hey, guys without further a due, here's what really happened the night of the murder...

Chapter 5: Ema's Flashback Pt 1

**Time: 12:05am**

**Date: November 5**

**Location: Stiletto Nightclub**

"_**Chrissie, What did you do?"**_

"_**Ema...I...don't know?"**_

"_**....."**_

"_**Em..."**_

"_**Swap clothes with me!"**_

"_**Ema????"**_

"_**JUST SWAP THEM CHRIS!"**_

"_**Ema, your my friend i wouldn't let you take the blame for me, not this time-"**_

"_**Chrissie, you have people depending on you, look I know why you did it, and if it was me...i would have done the same thing, He's a sick individual and deserved to die, just go Chrissie and look after Melody, she needs you now more than ever, I'll clean up the mess just go..."**_

"_**Ema...."**_

"_**It's the right thing to do Chris, go"**_

"_**.....Ema, Thank you"**_

A/N: Hey guys, i know i brought in to new characters but you will find out who they are in the next chappie and more importantly you know Ema's innocence, of course. Now you won't find out Chrissie reason for killing someone but it is a good one and must be if Ema is taking the blame for her. BTW Melody is Chrissie 12 year old sister. I also put a PT 1 in the chapter because i might do different bits of the night to show you how it all happened and why, this is my first trial coming up so be firm but fair. R&R guys and let me know what you think? And as always, review people because it makes me happy :] xoxo


	6. News Bulletin

Hey guys, and like you I'm glad Ema isn't the killer, i only changed the storyline like 2 weeks ago, but I just couldnt believe Ema would do something like that, but guilty until proven innocent, so she has a long way to go yet. Also, really sorry that the chapters are short, it's just I'm trying to show different perspectives of the crime from Phoenix, Klavier, Ema present and Flashbacks, and I'm trying to keep it short, sweet, to the point and most important without blabbing or giving to much away till the trial, but I'm rubbish at keeping a secret so you'll probley get it way before that:]. Also, guy's thanks for the reviews, and I'm glad there mostly positive but don't fell shy about being totally honest, because your critique is always welcome. Sorry to tell ya but this isn't a very long chapter but like all my little chapter's it shall give more insight to what really happened. This is a Ema present chapter but I'll think you'll figure it out anyway. I might just do little one-shots till the trial, since they are short...but I'm blabbing, and anyway here's chappie 6....Enjoy and R&R xoxo

**Chapter 6: News Bulletin**

Ema was sitting on the top bunk of her prison bed, watching TV, through the bars of her cell, not really thinking about anything, just staring off reminisingly and thinking how quiet it had got. About 30 minutes ago there had been what the guard's called a 'disturbance' but Ema thought it looked like a good old catfight but hey, its they're prison, they can call it what they want for all she cared. Ema wouldn't have minded but it was over something as insignificant and pointless as to what to watch on the TV.

"Like_ that's just stupid" _she thought to herself _"But I suppose it's just getting to everyone, being stuck in such a small space with pissed off hormonal women, what did they expect?"_

Ema let her eyes wonder to the TV, which the cops had spitefully put on to the news, before saying "Now, watch that, you might even see some new cell buddies coming in!"

Ema really didn't care, but she was glad they had settles on the news. Even if she wasn't a detective anymore, she still felt like it was her job to keep up to date with the criminal, even if now she was supposedly on herself. Ema now knew how Phoenix felt, to have your identity stripped from you. Ema had never wanted the job in the first place but know she didn't want to be anyone else except Detective Skye, but her badge was gone and that was that.

"_Well I can always apply for the entrance exam again, but what's the point, it's not like I'm getting out of here. The look Lana gave me...., even Fop-Klavier, i let them down but they'll understand in time, hopefully" _Ema said to herself butnot all that convinced, played with the strands of her hair when a short news bulletin caught her attention, as she looked back at the TV.

"_....on other news the body of a young girl was found in the alley beside Stiletto nightclub, where victim, Karl Lennox was shot dead, not more than 3 days ago, Detective Ema Skye has been charged with the murder and is pending trial, no words yet as to the identity of the girl or whether both crimes are connected, the autopsy report is due tomorrow, will keep you updated, folks...."_

Ema felt a wave of grief wash over her, as she buried her head in her hands she willed herself not to cry but she couldnt keep them in. Just the Ema felt someone tap on her bed, she looked up to see Officer Humphrey or 'Sasquatch' as the other inmates liked to call him, with a baton in his hands and a smug expression on his face.

"You....crying, Skye?" He said it with forged sadness, and Ema was sure he'd have a great laugh at the poor banged up detective crying in her cell later on. Ema didn't want to give him the satisfaction and she dint want o come of soft or weak in prison, not a good move.

"No Sir...just got something in my eye, that's all" She swiftly wiped her face, and looked back at him with her head held high, daring him to say something. He didn't, but simply walked off saying,

"No use crying now Skye, can't change what you did" He was too far away to hear her reply but all Ema's response was as she leaned against the cold cell wall was,

"Or what he did....Sir"

A/N: This was quickly wrote so sorry for any sloppiness but on the Brightside I sort of know where I'm going with this, like I definitely have it in my head, but getting it to paper, is a different story. Working on Phoenix giving Chrissie a house call, which should be good and....informational? Maybe a flashback, but the next 2 chapters should be informative, i hope, but anyway guys(and gals) review and let me know what the deal is, plus reviews make me happy But I really aspirate the support and review are great to work on. Review button=Comment=Review=Twilightacademy happy. Xoxo


	7. Wright's Housecall

Hello! Long time know see, sorry if I haven't updated but I've been helping a friend that just joined with her first Fic because I'm helpful like that ;]Anyway good Samaritan act aside, here's a new chappie, hope you like it...

Chapter 7: Wright's House Call

Phoenix waited patiently for someone to answer the door. He was standing outside an apartment block. Following Klavier's request on finding information on the name Chrissie Carmadetti. It wasn't hard to find....Google was god's greatest creation, he thought to himself. He was shocked however to learn that Chrissie's mother and father were both victims of the Joe Darke murders. Chrissie ad been eight at the time but Phoenix was sure you don't forget something like that. The Murder's left Chrissie and her younger sister Melody orphans. During the trial, 15 year old Ema stayed with Chrissie, getting her food or taking her to a little cafe down the street from the court house. Phoenix was proud of Ema; it wasn't easy taking care of an eight year that just lost both her parents. He wondered if they remained friends....

About 5 minutes later, Phoenix heard the intercom outside the door,

"Yes?" came a small voice.

"Is that Chrissie" there was a brief pause, before they answered,

"Yes....who is this?" The girl asked suspiciously.

"My name is Phoenix Wright,...I'm a friend of Ema's...can we talk?" He asked in a calm voice. There was silence for about 5 minutes until Phoenix heard a buzzer. He pushed open the door and walked up the stairs. Taking out a piece of paper he had scrunched up in his pocket, he looked at the apartment number he had written down, Number 34. He looked at the doors as he went up....24....28....32...33...34. He stopped at a little blue door and knocked on it tentivly. The door opened and Phoenix recognised her from her picture. She smiled,

"Ema told me she trusts you...so I trust you, there's something I need to tell you, and I better do it quickly...I heard Ema's Trial is Tomorrow?" She looked concerned.

"Yeah it is..." Phoenix took of his beanie, and ruffled his hair.

"Oh sorry...please come in, Mr. Wright" She stood aside to let him in. Phoenix gave her a warm smile,

"Thanks...and please, call me Phoenix" He put back on his beanie and stood in the middle of her apartment, as she closed the door. Phoenix only realised that the girl had red eyes...had she been crying... "Are you okay, Chrissie?" Chrissie shook her head,

"I'm fine Mr. W-Phoenix...take a seat" She wiped her eyes subtly, and led him to a comfy looking red armchair, as she took a blue chair opposite.

"So..." She began, "How's Ema?" I was going to see her but they said someone was already in with her, a prosecutor" She looked at him sadly.

"Yeah, that would be Klavier, always popping up" He laughed silently, until his expression took a serious tone, he leaned closer in his chair "Chrissie" He said calmly, Looking at her, she looked away and fiddled with a loose string from her jumper. "Is there anything you want to tell me? Anything at all...?" Chrissie got up and looked out the window, her hands shaking,

"Phoenix...if...if something bad happened to your family" She turned back to him, tears in her eyes, and Phoenix noticed her words were becoming more choked with each breath. "...would you do anything to protect them" Her tone sounded dark...and her expression was unreadable.

"Yes...yes, I suppose I would" Phoenix said quietly, leaning back in his chair.

"....something bad happened to mine years ago...and then again it happened a couple of nights ago and..." she turned away from Phoenix, taking a breath, before coming back over to sit down again in her chair, looking at him, "....and I did what I had to do" She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Phoenix waited patiently, looking at her intently. After a couple of minutes Chrissie took a deep breath before looking at Phoenix again,

"Phoenix....Ema didn't Kill that man...I...I did" She looked a bit shocked that she had confessed it but didn't try and take it back. Phoenix stood up and extended his hand to her,

"Chrissie...come on...i need you to come with me" She took his hand, and let him lead her to his/Apollo/Trucy/Gumshoe's newly bought car. When they were both in the car, and Phoenix was pulling out, he looked over at her, "Chrissie...can I ask you something?" There was something nagging at him...

"Why...did I kill him" Her voice sounded cold, distant, as she looked at her hands in her lap. Phoenix nodded, and waited for her to continue, she took a deep breath and stared straight ahead, "Well........"

A/N: Sorry guys it's rushed, because I want to get to the good bits and I want to move the story along. Sorry if it's vague but I hope it's getting clearer as to what happened, the next chapter will be why Chrissie killed the victim, then the trial*cheer's*, can't wait for that. Please review though, it's a big help, thanks...see ya's soon:] x


	8. Melody

**Hey guys, sorry if i haven't updated in a while...it's been a bit mad lately, anyway, i feel bad for not updating plus i really like this story, anyway, just to refresh your memory because it's been a while. The victim is Karl Lennox and Melody is Chrissie's (Ema's best friend, last left in a car with phoenix but we'll get back to that later). So here's another piece to the puzzle ;), hope you like it x**

__________________________________________________________________________________

"_Hey" said a tall, dark and handsome young man. Melody was shocked that a guy like him would come and talk to her, but he did and she didn't want to seem like a little kid,_

"_Hey" she said back 9in her most confident and mature voice she could mange. The guy smirked back at her, and extended his hand,_

"_My name's Karl...what's yours beautiful?" He knew his effect on women and she was a young and naive girl, basically, she was an easy target and her blush only boosted his confident,_

"_My name is...Melody" she couldnt believe she had to pause to remember her own name, how stupid was she, but the guy laughed and she tried to smile back,_

"_Well.....Melody, do you want to go somewhere more....quiet?" Melody had to take a deep breath, like she was lucky to be here at all, like she was underage in the hottest nightclub in town. She had to look out for her sister as well because if she was caught, she was so going to be killed. Did she really wanted to risk it with a really cute guy...yeah she did._

"_Sure" she smiled back. The guy put a hand around her waist and lead her away from the bar, going around the dance floor and up the spiral staircase, reserved for V.I.P's. Karl was well used to this treatment, he was a fairly successful guy and if he could use his 'privileges' to seduce attractive, young woman..so be it. Melody looked back at the crowd; she faintly saw her sister Chris and Chris's best friend Ema. They didn't see her and she was going to keep it that way. Karl lead her to a small little room, with a mini fridge and a huge sofa. Karl closed the door behind her and she took a seat in the middle of the sofa, leaning back. How lucky was she?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Phoenix stopped the car at the prosecutor's office, waiting patiently for Chris to get out. Her eyes were red and she looked tired and worn out. Phoenix looked agitated, barely able to keep still. He opened the main door, letting Chris follow behind him. As soon as he got to the sectaries' desk, he nearly fainted in relieve, walking over he cleared his throat,

"Sorry, i was looking for Klavier Gavin, could you tell him it's really important...it's about Ema Skye" He realized he was leaning over the desk as the woman leaned back and took the phone away from her eye,

"Mr. Wright...I'm so sorry, you just missed him, and the Skye case was put forward a day, it should be started by now..." she smiled an apologetic smile at him, before returning to the phone. Phoenix grabbed Chris by the wrist and walked swiftly from the prosecutor's office.

"Mr....Phoenix, where are we going?" she said stepping in to passenger seat. Phoenix stuck the key in the ignition and floored it, going way over the limit but not seeming to care, as his face was screwed up in concentration,

"Were crashing a trial"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Can i get you anything?" Karl said, leaning down to open the mini fridge. Melody looked over at him and smiled,_

"_I'll have whatever you're having" Karl came back with two glasses of champagne and sat down beside her._

"_So Melody....how old are you again?" he said taking a sip out of his glass, looking at her playfully. Melody drank the whole thing in one gulp and put her glass on the table in front of her,_

"_16" she wanted to say older but she didn't think he would believe her. He laughed slightly before finishing his own glass,_

"_Sure" he put his own glass down, and edged closer to her. Melody was too shocked and excited to move; she just took a deep breath and watched him move. He pushed her back on the sofa getting on top of her, he pinned her hands over her head and smiled sweetly down at her "I believe you", before bending down to kiss her roughly._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Mr. Wright, I'm sorry but i really can't let you in" said the bailiff, while Phoenix and Chris stood admit at the court room door.

"Look the woman in there is being wrongly accused of a crime she is admitting to and i want to help her"

"Look you'll have to wait till the duration of the trial or till the judge calls a recess, i can't let you in, there cross examining the eye witness"

"....fine, we'll wait"

"Look Mr. Wright...I'm really sorry, i would if i could but i need the job and i have to follow it by the book you know"

"Yeah, i know thanks anyway" Phoenix and Chris waiting outside the door in the prosecutor's office, hoping for a recess as soon as possible.

"I can't believe they would let me in, after everything i been through in these courts" said Phoenix leaning against the wall, closing his eyes. He then let out a small laugh, "I miss Mekins...he would have let me in"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_.....Karl....your hurting me" said Melody struggling under his weight. One hand held her down as the other covered her mouth. Melody bit down hard, but Karl's hand stayed firm as he lifted up her dress. Melody started to cry as she wished she listened to her sister, how stupid had she been following a complete stranger up here. Karl leaned down till his mouth was beside her ear,_

"_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, don't cry, it'll be over soon, i promise, just me a good little girl and stay quiet" He smiled sweetly down at her again, before laughing as he smothered her screams, "Who's going to hear you...it's just you and me beautiful"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After about 20 minutes Phoenix and Chris heard the court room doors open and saw a haggard looking Klavier walk slowly out. Phoenix nearly ran up to him and looked at him with concern,

"Hey Gavin, are you ok" Klavier nodded,

"I have to say I'm doing much better than Fraulein Ema....it's not looking sehr gut, Herr Wright...Ah! You brought a Fraulein" Said Klavier only noticing a smiling Chrissie beside him,

"You must be Klavier...Ema told me so much about you" She extended her hand, as did Klavier,

"I'm glad...it saves me going on about myself, I'm sorry to say I don't know who you are Fraulein"

"Oh... my names Chris, Chrissie Carmadetti"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After about an hour Karl got off of Melody. Melody just stayed where she lay, to shocked and disgusted to move. Her first instinct would be to move but she just couldnt. Karl went to the mini fridge and pulled out a beer,_

"_You know you can go now" He laughed, leaning down, "I don't really have anymore use to me now, you know, once your....spoiled" he chuckled softly taking a swing of his beer. Melody sat up and grabbed the first object she saw, which just so happened to be a bottle of champagne before creeping towards Karl with it, lifting it slightly,_

"_You're not as bad as your sister....god she's a right stiff-"Karl was cut off by a blow to the head. Karl staggered back but recovered quickly "Crazy bitch!" he pushed Melody back and rubbed the back of his head. He took a few breaths before turning back to face her. When he looked back to her he saw Melody lying on the floor in a growing pool of blood._

____________________________________________________________________________________**A/N:****hey, maybe a bit rushed again but i hope everything adds up and you's see the bigger picture of what happened. Also, it's really hard getting everything to go together but I'm trying*^^* Anyway, pretty please review, thanks X**


End file.
